Freedom to the trapped heart
by Wammy House Dreamer
Summary: When Prince Mickey becomes board with his own world he finds himself being kidnapped by an organization that seems to have more secrets then explanations. What will mickey do when he is thrown into other worlds and a advencher that can save or destroy the
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Ok I'm a pretty new righter…at least on here. I have a big obsession with the little mouse king and most of my stories will probably include him.

Warnings: kidnapping, and abuse (don't worry. I don't hurt Mickey. What kind of girl do you take me for?)

Summery: When Prince Mickey is kidnapped by a strange boy and dragged to other worlds what shall he do, and is this really such a bad thing? This mite be what he was wishing for all along.

**Freedom to the trapped heart**

**Chapter one: The kidnapping**

Prince Mickey walked around Disney Castles. He would never admit it but he was trying to postpone going to his lessons for as long as possible. It wasn't that he disliked is teachers or anything it was just that his classes were boring. His classes also were a constant reminder that he would have to take the thrown as king soon.

Being king was something that he wasn't looking forward to at all! He would have to protect his people and do boring king things like paperwork, but the thing he hated most was that he would have to be tied down to the castle! There were still so many things he wanted to do and see before he settled down.

"Mickey! Prince Mickey! There you are!" A very familiar voice yelled waking him from his thoughts.

"Gee, looks like you found me Minney." Mickey greeted knowing he was busted.

"Yes I did! Mr. Scrooge is very upset that you are out and about instead of at his lesson!"

"He's almost always mad; weather or not I come to his lessons." Mickey replied sighing slightly.

"Is something wrong Mickey? " Minney asked worry showing in her voice.

"It's just, I haven't been able to be content here. I want to see other worlds and meet the people that live there!" Mickey explained.

"Mickey! You are a prince; soon to be a king! You must stop this obsession with other worlds, and start thinking about this one! There mite not even be other worlds out there! This is crazy! Have you ever met some one from another world or heard or anyone going to a different one?" Minney yelled.

Minney would usually never yell at anyone let alone the love of her life, Mickey, but she couldn't take this any longer! He always wanted to leave her and the entire world just so he could travel to all these other worlds that might not even exist. Minney just didn't understand what was so special about them, that he would love so much! What did they have that Disney Castles didn't?

"You better get to your lesson with Scrooge. I need to go meet up with Daisy." Minney said walking away.

Mickey watched Minney leave in silence. She just couldn't understand.

Mickey began to walk to the library where he had his classes. He walked down the hall and turned a corner; next thing he knew he was standing in front of human a boy in his teens .

The boy was wearing black pants that had silver chains hanging from the hips, a dark blue shirt, with an odd symbol that Mickey didn't recognize on it. He also had a black jacket that wasn't zipped up but covers his arms and seemed to be a bit big. He was wearing black shoes that seemed to be a mix between boots and tennis shoes. He had a necklace that was a black star with a blue crystal in the middle on a silver chain. He was wearing an odd devise that hooked over one ear and seemed to have an ear piece. It also has a blue liens that covered one eye, and a small microphone that coverd his mouth.

The boy stared at Mickey for a few moments before lunging at him, attempting to grab him. Mickey barley managed to doge.

"Wh-who are you?" Mickey asked after recovering from shock.

The boy didn't answer, instead he lunged at Mickey again and this time he managed to grab Mickey. He held Mickey still with one hand and with the other he held a rag that was socked with something against Mickey's mouth and nose.

Mickey tried to fight the boy off but soon gave in and fell unconscious.

Well there you go. Hope you like. Please R&R. Don't worry, I'm not going to be any meaner to Mickey.


	2. Chapter 2: The team

Mickey woke up a few hours later to the sounds of an argument. There were two male and one female voice in the argument. He didn't recognize any of the voices but from what he could tell the female was loosing in the argument to a male, who sounded rather board, and the other male was just trying to make peace.

"What were you thinking Matthew? You weren't supposed to attack the king of this world! You weren't even supposed to be around the people that live on that world! It was a simple observation mission and you turned it into a huge headache! What am I supposed to tell the boss? He will be so angry that he mite even send us back to the rooky stages of our training!" The girl yelled in a pure panic.

"I don't see what I was supposed to do. He knew about other worlds so I had no choice but to take him. I don't see why you're getting so upset. We wont even be going back to base for who knows how long. We'll be gone for a long time that's for sure and if all else fails we could just dump the guy somewhere." The young man that Mickey assumed to be Matthew replied with a sigh.

"We can't just dump the king of Disney Castles like some bad puppy! I can't believe you would even consider that!" The girl yelled back sounding rather appalled by the hole idea to Mickey's relief. By now even Mickey could figure out that they were talking about him.

"Come on Alexis, the boss wouldn't do that to us, and I'm sure that he'll understand if we just explain what happened, and for the record I agree with Alexis on the hole dumping him thing. It is just wrong on to many levels to even consider." The second boy said.

"Fine than we could just finish him off, right here, right now." Matthew said. Mickey was a little confused about what he meant until he heard a gun being loaded. His eyes shot open and he shot up just in time to see the boy that kidnapped him get slapped by a girl with short chocolate brown hair and light brown eyes. The girl was wearing a uniform much like the boy's but everything that was blue on the boy's was pink on hers and the pendant that the boy had was a star with a blue crystal in it wile her's was a heart with a pink crystal in it.

When Mickey took a quick scan of the room, which looked like a mix between a plane and a space ship Mickey had seen in movies, he caught sight of the boy who had been trying to make peace. This boy had sandy blond hair and sea green eyes. His uniform was the same as the first boy's except his was green instead of blue and his pendent was a leaf with a green crystal in it. He was the first to notice that Mickey had woken up and his sea green eyes widened when he did notice.

"Ummm…guys, he's awake." The boy said. Mickey hadn't noticed how soft the boy's voice was before but now it was nearly impossible to hear over the other two's yelling. The boy had to repeat what he said at least three more times before he was finally heard but when he was heard the other two instantly turned their attention to Mickey, who by now was looking a mixture between scared, confused, and curios.

"Oh…well I guess we have some explaining to do huh?" Alexis said nervously but before could even reply Matthew screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground with a thud.

"MATTHEW!!!" Both of the boy's teammates yelled before they ran to his side.

Mickey could only stand in shock and wonder what had he gotten dragged into.


End file.
